Robin
Robin is a calico cat with green eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Mountain Domain. Personality Robin is a friendly and peaceful cat who is uninterested in fighting. They often give helpful advice to the player. Den Robin’s den is by the west town entrance, with flowers nearby. It is well decorated and cozy inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 1 PM - Visit Delta's Shop. 4 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 7 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Hello there./ I don’t believe we’ve met before./ My name is Robin. What’s yours?/ (Name)? It suits you. It’s nice to meet you, (Name)./ If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always willing to listen. Welcome to the Mountain Domain.” *: ''- Robin, Intro'' *“Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now./ I have little to say to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Oh? (Name)... did you need something?/ I'm afraid I'm not very talkative today.” *: ''- One star'' *“Hello there.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hi (Name). What brings you by today?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hello, (Name). It's always good to see a friend.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“What can I do for you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“...Hey (Name). I was just thinking about you.” *: ''- Robin (White/Blue)'' *“Hello (Name)! I'm very glad to see you.” *: ''- Robin (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Robin (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Stay safe as you go about your day, love.” *: ''- Robin'' Dating *“It's really fun to get to tell other cats that we're a couple now. Everyone seems so happy for us!/ Except for Jag, but you know how that old cat is.” *: ''- Robin (Green/Yellow)'' Married *“You're the most important thing in the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you./ It's scary just to imagine it!” *: ''- Robin'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Giving gifts is a great way to show a cat that you want to be their friend./ Just be careful... you don't want to give them something that they won't like!” *: ''- Robin'' *“Have you spoken much with Arthur? That cat is funny to listen to./ Always talking about knights and honor.../ The other day Arthur was trying to tell me a story about a dragon that used to live in the woods to the southwest./ I don't know where those ideas might come from.” *: ''- Robin'' *“If you're ever in need of food or other goods, you'll want to speak with Delta. That cat carries just about everything you'd ever need!” *: ''- Robin'' 3 Stars *“Have you done anything to decorate your den? You can leave items anywhere you'd like, they'll stay there when you return./ When I was just a kitten, I used to lay flowers all around my bed. They smelled so sweet and helped me to sleep at night!” *: ''- Robin'' *“What did you want to be when you grew up, (Name)?/ Most kittens seem to want to join up with the border patrols and fight the other colonies. I can't say that I blame them, that's what I wanted to do too./ But then I grew up and realized that fighting just wasn't for me. I think it would be better if all of us just got along, to be completely honest.” *: ''- Robin'' 4 Stars *“I like to think that all the cats of the Mountain Domain are my friends, but it's especially true of you of you, (Name)./ I really appreciate how often you stop by just to chat. It keeps me from getting lonely, I guess.” *: ''- Robin'' *“It's nice to dream, but always remember to keep your thoughts grounded in reality./ When I was a kitten, I thought I wanted to be leader of the Mountain Domain some day. But now I realize I wouldn't be happy in that role./ It's important to understand who you are, (Name). Then you can start to make rational decisions based on your findings.” *: ''- Robin'' *“Leo keeps telling me that I should join up with the border skirmishers some day./ But I like my life of peace among the Mountain Domain. I have a lovely den and great friends like you. It's all I ever wanted!” *: ''- Robin'' 5 Stars *“There's some good in every cat, (Name). It's hard to find in some, but it's always there./ That's the most important truth I've ever been told. We have to approach others from common ground if we wish to understand them.” *: ''- Robin'' *“We all have goals in life, but it's important to remember not to push yourself too hard./ Your value as a cat is not determined by your productivity. It's worth it to stop and take care of yourself!” *: ''- Robin'' |-|Gifts= *“Think you can use a (Item)? I happened to have an extra and thought of you when I saw it./ Go ahead and take it.” *: ''- Robin Gift'' *“I hope you liked that thing I gave you. It’s no problem, really.” *: ''- Robin, After Gift'' *“Generosity is a great trait to have, but I feel weird taking this after already accepting all your other gifts. Sorry, not today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh, how thoughtful! What a kind gift.” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“This is too generous, (Name). I love these!” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“Thanks, (Name). I can definitely see myself using this.” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“That's very kind of you.” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“I'm very appreciative, really. But these aren't the sort of thing for me.” *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *“I... ummm... I don't like these. Not one bit./ Please don't give them to me. Thanks.” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Misc.= *“(Name), you are hurt. You may want to visit the doctor soon.” *: ''- Robin (Player Low Health)'' *“(Name), you are hungry. You may want to eat something soon./ I'm sure you can buy some prey at the shop if you're desperate.” *: ''- Robin (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Have you ever felt such bitter cold before? This winter is harsher than most.” *: ''- Robin, Blizzard'' *“Today I'm mostly cloud-watching. There's plenty of entertainment to be found in the sky if you know where to look./ Some days the clouds move fast, and other days the clouds move slow. Both have their pros and cons!” *: ''- Robin, Cloudy'' *“Even when it snows, the waterfall does not freeze over. Its power is clear!” *: -''Robin, Flurries'' *“Is that you (Name)?/ It's hard to see anything in this fog./ Stay alert if you go near enemy territory today.” *: -''Robin, Foggy'' *“Springtime brings many showers. Keep an eye to the sky.” *: ''- Robin, Spring'' *“The sun sure does feel nice today. I might head down to the lake and take a nap.” *: ''- Robin, Sunny'' *“I've seen many summers, but that was one of the best. Soon it will be over./ Here's hoping for an even better autumn!” *: -''Robin, Summer 9'' |-|Festivals= *“Festivals are my favorite days of each season.” *: ''- Robin, Spring'' *“Isn't it nice we can all come together in peace today? I think everyday should be like today.” *: ''- Robin, Summer'' *“Have fun today.” *: ''- Robin, Autumn'' *“There's so many fun things to do today! One day simply isn't enough time to celebrate the new year.” *: ''- Robin, Winter'' *“Remember that the most important thing is to have fun.” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“TBA” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“Tell me something interesting about your colony, (Name).” *: ''- Robin'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Robin wanted to be a leader in their youth, but grew older and realized it was not fit for them. Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mountain Domain